Basketball was Just the Start
by FemaleRoxasHerself
Summary: Because, really, it was. There is so many ways it could go from here. Notes: partial Genderbend, pairings, coarse language, courtesy of Kagami and Aoimine.
1. Chapter 1: Phantom

Hiya! FemaleRoxasHerself here!

To start off, I'll just say, I love Kuroko no Basuke, it's hilarious how serious the sports anime's are, and then. With all their 'super moves', or whatever their called. Am I the only person who laughed the first time they announced the 'Phantom Drive'? I fell off my chair!

Any who, here we go!

Warnings: Protective GoM. Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Kise, Fem!Takao, Fem!Himuro, Fem!Micbuchi, and Fem!Mayuzumi. (Well, if my name doesn't imply anything…?) (Note, there are more gender bends but these are the mains…I guess?)

Pairings: (oh dear lord-what was I thinking?!)

How abouts I only mention a few to start us off? of I'll have a full page here…

One sided Aida Riku (male) x Hyuuga Junko (female) (I am cruel…But I have other parings for them both, . one sided on Aida's part, Hyuuga just doesn't see him that way…)

Mitobe Rin (female) x Koganei Shinji (male) (not happened yet, it's building—for now, their just really close friends; p )

Tsuchida Satoshi x Izuki Shika (female) (it's already in place, I made it that way, because Tsuchida's the only member with a girlfriend, so I made Fem!Izuki the girlfriend. Just an idea.)

Kagami Taiga (male) x Kuroko Tetsuna (female) (Major one-though not really featured yet…)

This one's just focusing on Sierin for now, and seeing as everythong always focuses on Kuroko and Kagami, I thought I'd shift the spot light a little in this one :) Don't worry, though. The others will come :)

And, I'm not focusing _just_ on Seirin. Here's be snippets of the other schools. Also, I have a Vignette sereies that will be running along side this

I hope I can get the characterization right, sorry if anyone is OOC, and if you think so, fel free to tell me :)

Also, this is Unbeta'd. Sorry about any spelling mistakes and such… I'm just a little lazy.

And god, I just realised how many smiley faces I used…

Chapter 1: Phantom

A KnB fanfic: **so deal with it!**

**{++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

The seat across the table had been void of presence for the last 15 minutes, and Adia Riku had to admit, staring (or was he glaring at it?) from his position behind the table might not have been helping any.

Huffing, he lifted a hand, fiddling with the two bobby pins on the left side of his fringe, keeping the majority of it out of his eyes. Short scruffy caramel hair, sticking up a little about his head, brown eyes matching it.

There was practically no potential in this crowd that he could, well, none that he could see, even if he was trained to do so.

"A few more would have been nice…" He grumbled, leaning back in the chair, closing his eyes, and giving up on the scanning, his eyes were starting to hurt.

"We couldn't even get ten…" Hyuuga Junko agreed, fiddling with a strand of her black shoulder blade length locks that had escaped her ponytail at the back of her head, the pinkie of the same hand pushing her thin oval shaped rimmed glasses up her nose, obscuring her dark eyes. A tallish young woman, taller than Riku, only by half a head, but still taller.

"I know we're just getting started and all, but c'mon! By this time next year, if we win the Inter-High and Winter cup, we'll have too many applicants!" Aida insisted, throwing his arms up theatrically, still leaning back in the chair.

Hyuuga dropped the lock of hair, and turned her head to him, her gaze narrowed, and to Aida, it was more of a playful glare than anything.

"Are you purposefully putting pressure on me, Riku?

He opened one eye, looking up at her, as she stood next to his chair, arms crossed.

"Hyuuga, c'mon. You can take it, you were so close last year."

"Please don't mention that…" she drew off, tucking her arms in a little closer, not so much crossing them, as cradling her stomach, looking away, her eyes gaining that faraway look.

"You're going to have to tell the juniors something, they'll find out eventually—"

"What, tell them how we lost the game, and a teammate…? Riku, not all of us have recovered from that…"

"I know—but it's not like he won't be back! You heard him, Hyuuga. He said he'd be back this year."

"I know... I know, it's just, should he, is the question, I mean, that injury…"

"I know what you mean, Hyuuga, but we might… he…"

The conversation drew off, as it just became hard to continue. It'd never been an easy subject for any of them. Especially between Aida and Hyuuga.

Sighing, as the awkward silence grew, he picked up his styraphoam cup, lifting it to his lips, picked up the one that was meant to be hers, before he drank that too, and offered it to her.

Her small, but calloused hands wrapped around it, as she seemed to just stare into the liquid, thinking.

Taking a sip, and leaving the cup rim against his lips, Aida couldn't take the tense silence between them.

"I wonder how the recruitment is going…?" He mentioned off handedly, glancing to the side at her, through the thicker part of his fringe where it was gathered. "If they could bring in some promising ones… maybe…" there was no real need to continue, it was lost.

She didn't look at him, and raised the cup to her lips, muttering something about how it probably wasn't going well, because they hadn't brought anyone back.

She took a drink as she trailed off, and then the shadow fell over the table, she took a look at the owner, turning her head, she proceeded to spit-take, losing her mouthful in surprise, leaving it dribbling down her chin as she stared up at the massive red-head.

She only knew one person who was probably this tall, and he hurt to talk about, and he didn't seem this intimidating, his red eyes set in an (un)intentional almost-glare, and then they both noticed that the tall junior had Koganei hanging by his collar form the giants hand.

"The new students are here…" he whimpered, tears trailing down his face, mouth drawn up, resembling an unhappy cat.

"What...in the…" Hyuuga drew off, by now, in surprise, she'd crushed the cup, and the coffee was all over the cement, and luckily, none on her uniform.

The two could do little but stare up at the huge guy, wide-eyed.

"Is this the basketball club?" he rumbled, his words sounded a little choppy, but the language was fluent enough, it was like he hadn't spoken Japanese's in a while, and yet, he knew the language (?).

Aida could do nothing but nod at him, something akin to shock, and maybe a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"I want to join." the guy rumbled, as he put Koganei down, and stepped over the chair, settling into it in an easy manner. His legs where almost ridiculously long.

"Uh…" Aida didn't answer, until Hyuuga kicked the side of his chair, snapping out of his daze, and making him glare up at her briefly, before reaching for the papers and a pen. "W-Welcome!"

The guy seemed to ignore the rest of the chatter, as Aida tried to explain a little about the club to him; how long they'd been together, what they'd won, how far they gone in the tournament—but he had no interest, signing the papers before him, and he stood, stepping back over the chair instead of around it, and left as quickly as he's appeared.

The head of twin toned black and startling red stood above the crowd, as that large back retreated from their sights.

From looking at the guys back, all three sets of eyes seemed to turn to the paper that he'd left, the pen lying atop it.

"Kagami Taiga…" Muttered Hyuuga, leaning on the table to see, holding her glasses up with her other hand as she peered forwards.

"Hey, he didn't put anything in the 'reason for joining' column." Koga pointed out.

"Huh?"

"He really didn't."

"He's terrifying!" Koganei screeched, cutting in, face pale, and he still shock with fright, throwing his arms up, the tears that he'd managed the stop, started welling in the corners of his eyes again. "Is he really a first-year student!? I don't believe it!"

"He's defiantly one in a million." said Izuki, walking up to the table as the crowd was thinning out, with Mitobe following behind her.

Koganei whipped around, and pointed an accusing finger at Izuki, tears still streaming down his face.

"Where the hell where you?! You left me to get kidnapped!"

"Uh… sorry… we wouldn't have been able to fight him off…"

Mitobe Rinn wordlessly stepped forward, and ran a finger under Koga's eye, taking some of the remaining tears off his cheeks, and petting his head in a way that told him she was apologising, her mouth drawn into a thin line, worry, and her eyes soft, sorry. Somehow, he was the only one who understood her.

"Thanks Mitobe…" he sniffed, whipping his other eye.

She silently smiled down at him, straightening up from how she'd bent to be a face level to him.

Hyuuga looked to the paper, scanning other details.

"It seems… Kagami-kun went to middle school in America."

"He could have learned Basketball while there…?" Asked Izuki.

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be a great addition!" Aida said confidently, and the sparkles that formed in his eyes told the other team members that he was already dreaming of a first-place tournament trophy, as he gathered the few papers, not really watching what his hands where doing, but staring into space.

Coming back to reality, he frowned at how many where signed, a merger four, and a stack of untouched paper. Damnit.

Standing from his seat, he started to leave the table.

"Oh, hey! Riku!" Koganei called suddenly, and looking back he leant over from the other side of the table, a sheet in his hand that he held up. "You forgot this one."

"Huh? Oh." he back tracked, plucking it from Koga's fingers. "I only saw four people sign…? What?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna… hmm?" Hyuuga read over his shoulder, standing next to him.

Aida held it closer to his face.

"I was at that desk the whole time, and I didn't notice a fifth—huh?" His eyes trained on a few words that stood out now he really looked.

This person, whoever they were, and whatever they were, had been a part of the Teikou Middle School Basketball club, and it said on the paper, first string. And if they were a first year…. there was a huge chance they were from the so called 'Generation of Miracles' .

Too many things stacked up for it to be a coincidence.

First year, was in the first string (only the really good ones where in there!), and from that school and team—they had to be!

Elsewhere, a small boned, shorter than average girl, with long, pale blue hair, and equally blue, emotionless eyes, glided through the noisy crowd, a book perched in her fingers. She passed by a tall red head, who didn't acknowledge her existence—like everyone else, but she continued past, nothing touched, or contacted her.

A shadow among the student body.

**{++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

Taa-da…?

Do we like? If we do, please review (if you want to, of course)

Also, I like constructive criticism, but outright flaming, will not be tolerated :D

See ya again!


	2. Chapter 2: Gorgeous Stranger

Hiya.

Chapter 2 ;p

Warning:

Fem!Kise is revealed here.

As friends (Yuki/Ryomoka)

Moriyama Yoshitaka x Kasamatsu Yuuki (female) (slight)

I'll be changing around the schools with each chapter.

Chapter 2: Gorgeous Stranger

A KnB fanfic: so deal with it!

**{++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

Kise Ryouna arrived at the Kaijo Gymnasium, in a flutter of her long blonde, wavy, hip length hair, and large yellow/gold eyes scanning the emptiness of the space before her, wearing the Kaijo uniform, the fluttery grey pleated skirt clearing a under half way her thighs, her uniform shirt tucked into it properly, collar folded, and tie done neatly, black knee highs, plain brown shoes, and even with her gym back slung over a thin shoulder.

Only one person stood in the vast space before her, looking at her, poised to shoot.

"Practice hasn't started yet. That's next week." the girl informed, before taking her shot, it went in easily, and she moved to collect it.

The blonde dropped the bag near the door, and stepped over the threshold.

"Then…why are you here…?"

"Che. Because I have nothing better to do." the girl said, dribbling while walking back to her spot, at the free throw line, before settling into a stance, and taking the shot.

She was rather pretty, a little bit short, compared to Kise, but then again, Kise was rather tall for her age, this other girl was only half a head shorter, with pretty, rather stern looking dark eyes, and dark hair tied back in a high tail, that cleared three quarters down the back of her head, with two sections either side of her face, clearing to just before her chin. Her skin paleish, but blemish free, she really was a pretty girl.

If only she'd stop scowling for a moment, though.

Kise stoped a short distance from her.

"Well, if you have nothing better to do, why not play a game with me?"

The other girl stopped, and snorted in an un-lady like manner, looking the taller girl up, crossing her arms. She couldn't believe this, this was her? The newbie she's heard about?

"I'm Kasamatsu Yuki, Kaijo Basketball Clubs Captain." She didn't sound so convinced by herself, for some reason.

"Ooooh! So you're the captain, nice to meet you! I'm Kise Ryouna!" She offered with a bow.

"I know who you are, but I'm not believing it. _You're_ one of the generation of miracles…? Hah!"

In that instant, Kise's eyes narrowed the slightest, before going back to normal, and it seemed to throw Kasamatsu for a moment.

"Well, Kasamatsu-_sempai_, would you be willing to test that for yourself, instead of assuming?"

She walked onto the court, stopping with her hands folded behind her back.

"I may have been the only _other_ female member, but…"

Her golden eyes seemed to crackle with something, and it almost scared the blackette. Almost.

"I don't really enjoy being looked down on." she frowned, eyes still crackling.

Yuuki stood there, abet awkwardly for a moment, but she wasn't able to stand it for long, before she sighed, and scratched the back of her head, to avoid looking at the fiercely competitive look on the blonde's fine features.

"Haaaa. Okay Junior, I'll play you for a bit, nothing better to do anyways." she spun the ball on her finger, and attempted to cover her momentary surprise.

Kise shed her grey blazer, dumping of to the side of the court, and both elegantly, and confidently, strutted to the centre circle.

Yuuki felt her eyebrow twitch. Pretty people, and over-bearing confidence, the two things she hated the most, in Basket ball. People who cared way too much about their looks didn't belong on the court, and those who believed them better than the rest, needed a reality check.

She sighed figuring she'd have to give it to this flouncing princess, and followed, ball still in her hands, to the centre circle.

Across the circle, Kise grinned, her teeth stunningly white, and perfect. Yuuki frowned, mouth down turning, and she paused for a moment, before rapidly starting, and tossing the ball, jumping, and catching it. Tearing past the freshman.

She'd about made it to the key, to take a three pointer, when the blonde seemed to come out of nowhere, from the side, and snatch, and was gone, tearing off down the court, and silding to a stop just outside the key, she preferomed a three pointer, her form, perfectly mimicking Yuuki's, leaving the small captain a little bit shocked, (just a little bit…)

To Yuuki, suddenly, Kise seemed like a monster on the court, as soon as the ball was in her manicured, and petite hands, and it was gone, out of Yuuki's reach.

She almost couldn't stop the blonde, chasing, and trying to block her, was the only things she could do, and all of her moves where matched, and copied (she belatedly realised), but by the end, Kasamatsu was panting heavily, bent over, resting her hands on her knees, trying to get her breath back, and Kise, no more than a little short on breath, but was otherwise fine, not even sweating.

"That was fun." Kise said, stretching her back a little, arching, her long manicured nails glinting, and she obviously hadn't been trying at all, as she stalked across the court on long legs, and picked up her blazer, dusting it off with one hand.

"Wait…you… you are…" Yuuki tried to dignify herself, but that short match had taken it out of her, she hadn't really played since ,last year, and she'd only just agreed to the position of captain. It may have been a way to make it up to the team, a pretty shitty way to do it, she knew, but what else could she do for them…?

"I said, Sempai. My name is Kise Ryona. Class 1-5. Second female member of the generation of miracles, whether or not you choose to believe that, not my problem." she smiled, and hurried to the door, squatting by her bag.

Flipping her phone up in front of her face, she proceeded to freak as it started ringing in her hand (comically, she almost dropped it), and she quickly brought it to her ear, picking up her bag, and offering Kasamatsu little more than a hurried wave goodbye, she hurried out of the gymnasium, her phone wedged between her cheek and shoulder, bag trailing in her hand.

"That…wasn't what I was going to ask…" she muttered, straightening up, hands on her lower back, streaching out, "Crap, haven't played a game that fast paced since last year…" she groaned out.

A dook creaked open, and she looked back, tipping her head, still streaching.

"Hmm? Yuuki-chan? You're still here?" called a masculine voice.

"Oh, Moriyama. You're still here." she let her arms fall, and looked back of her shoulder, turning a little.

"Yeah, I saw that game—she's incredible…"

"No," Kasamatsu bent, picking the ball they'd been playing with up between her hands, looking at it for a moment, and then to the door that the junior has disappeared through. "She's a monster…"

"Now, that's a little harsh, Yuuki-chan." He petted her shoulder lightly.

She shrugged his grip off.

"No, I mean it. She wasn't even really trying… she copied all my plays, and it felt…like she was preforming them…better…"

"So, she really is the one, huh? The copycat specialist from the Generation of Miracles… I had no idea it was they were a girl, a pretty one too."

The darker haired girl felt the vein in the side of her forehead buldge, she turned, and threw the ball at his chest in a rough pass.

"No hitting on juniors! That was the coaches rule!" she sternly reminded him, hands on her hips looking up at him, as he caught the ball easily.

"Now, now, Yuuki-chan. Calm down."

"And besides…she said…the only _other_ girl…was there another one on the team…?"

"I don't know…" he said, "Oh, and, by the way, while I was watching, I liked todays selection."

"Hmm? Selection…? What are you babbling—"

He flipped the back of her skirt, and hurried across the courts, ball under his arm.

She gave a surprised squeal, hands flying back, holding her skirt down, her cheeks heated almost immediately. Her head turned to the direction he'd ran, a glare forming over the horrible heat in her cheeks.

"Moriyama Yoshitaka!" she took off after him, across the courts.

She didn't know what she'd do when she got a hold of him, but she knew it was going to hurt.

Maybe that's why he was running so fast.

**{++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

KAIJOU! INTRO, DONE!

Okay! Done!

Did we, or did we not like how I did Kaijou?

As much as I like Fem!Kise x Male!Kasa, I feel like the Kasamatsu x Moriyama is neglected. I read one fanfic with a fem!Kasa, and she was married to Moriyama, and I thought it was so beautiful, I'd make my Kasamatsu a girl too. (Even if it was sad on Kise's end…)

I hope I managed to capture a heap of personality here, if not, please tell me what you think the person in question I've miswritten, and what their personality is more like. (I'd say personalities are my downfall… -_-; )

I hope I've done them justice!

Next up!

Chapter 3: Female Kings and Dull Seniors

Lol, I think you know who's included in that! More surprises to come!

Roxa Out!


End file.
